


仿生-自然人鱼交流实验观察记录

by DatingbackMingDyn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is an android mermaid!, Connor is mermaid, F/F, Hank is also mermaid, mermaid au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatingbackMingDyn/pseuds/DatingbackMingDyn
Summary: 启动交流用全功能仿生人鱼RK-800-313-248-317-51。设备调试：正常；软体检测：正常；功能检验：正常。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	仿生-自然人鱼交流实验观察记录

人鱼汉克 x 仿生人鱼康纳

[Please register with credited official ID]  
[Password correct]  
[Data loading...]

58%  
89%  
100%

17/08/20XX  
04:00 A.M.   
启动交流用全功能仿生人鱼RK-800-313-248-317-51。  
设备调试：正常；软体检测：正常；功能检验：正常。  
投入使用许可：已取得。

实验单向阀门开启，RK-800-313-248-317-51成功进入实验水域。  
交流实验对象确认：Hank，雄性野生人鱼，骨龄153岁。18XX年捕捉于加勒比海域，198X年放归太平洋海域，20XX年二次捕捉。*  
阀门关闭，水域质量检测正常，水下音视频记录仪正常。

Hank从浅眠惊醒并展现攻击性。RK800-51使用交流模组进行退让和示弱。

Notes：  
RK800-51-拟态、共情功能强大，或能有效以同胞身份与实验对象加强情感连接。

Video Appendix：  
【Error！数据损坏】

*据调查，Hank拥有拟人形态，并曾于放归时期进行融入人类社会行动。生育能力正常，种群状况未知；二次捕捉后展现出强烈的自毁倾向，并极端抗拒配合科研和人际交流。

…

18/08/20XX  
12:00 A.M.   
RK800-51在交流中使用了预设名“Connor”并积极与Hank进行交流。  
Hank对RK800-51的敌意明显有所降低。

3:00 P.M.   
RK800-51在交流中从Hank获取了较多关于野生人鱼的生长历程与知识。

5:00 P.M.   
Hank与RK800-51主动分享了捕猎到的饵食类海水鱼，并开始进行捕食等基本生存技能指导。

Notes：  
RK800-51没有配备消化器官和味觉器官，或对后续交流伪装有一定影响，需改进。

…

20/08/20XX  
6:00 P.M.  
Hank对RK800-51拒绝进食只摄取投放伪装饵料的行为表现出担忧和愤怒。二者发生争执，Hank重新表现出拒绝配合和心情低落。

8:00 P.M.  
接收行政批复，RK800升级部件到位，准备进行反馈测试和加装工作。

21/08/20XX  
3:00 A.M.   
进行RK800-51的短期维修检查。  
零部件适应状况良好，信息采集传输功能良好。  
身体部件改造完成，食物储存装置加装完成。

6:00 A.M.  
Hank在观察水域内寻找RK800-51，外露情感为暴躁、担忧。对人类观测员展现出一定交流倾向。  
Hank与Dr. Kamski 进行了简短对话。  
主要内容如下：  
RK800-51的去向  
Hank的心理评估、数据采集  
人鱼族群在深海域内的活动状况

10:00 A.M.  
投放RK800-51。  
Hank对RK800-51进行了安抚和询问。

…

23/08/20XX  
10:00 A.M.   
研究主管档案移交，Dr. Amada管理权限全线移交至Dr. Kamski。  
新课题权限置入。  
附录档案：仿生人鱼生殖功能探究与测试。

4:00 P.M.   
经主管同意投放克隆巨齿鲨。  
监控就绪。

RK800-51与Hank配合完成狩猎。RK800-51组件重度损坏。  
Hank表现出愤怒与恐惧。试图攻击用于回收RK800-51的机械臂，因漏电产生的高强度电击晕厥。

5:00 P.M.   
Dr. Kamski参观并指导了RK800-51的维修与升级工作。  
RK800-60进入实验水域。  
Hank与RK800-60交谈后展现攻击倾向。RK800-60尝试更改多种交流模式，失败。  
Hank拒绝交流，在对抗大型实验鱼类时展现出自毁倾向，拒绝接受救治。强制收容启动。

26/08/20XX  
6:00 A.M.   
RK800-51功能调试完成，程序检测完成，硬件升级完成。使用许可就绪。  
RK800-51在收容仓外探视Hank，交谈时长：1.5 小时。  
Hank的配合意愿有所提升。

Note：Hank强制收容期间，RK800-51将转移至物种选择水域协助RK800-60完成任务。

3:00 P.M.   
RK800-60与RK800-51爆发口头争执并升级为斗殴。  
RK800-60与RK800-51部分组件中度损坏。

5:00 P.M.   
纠错保护措施启动。  
RK800-60停用一切感官接收器，时长一天；执行后交由Dr. Perkins进行后续调试和训练。  
RK800-51接受B-Type中高级电脉冲，由Dr. Kamski进行检视。

8:00 P.M.   
Hank要求会见RK800-51，已批准。  
对话时长：1 小时。

...

30/08/20XX  
10:00 A.M.   
Hank心理评估通过，强制收容解除。  
RK800-51功能调试完成，程序检测完成，硬件升级完成。使用许可就绪。

12:00 A.M.   
RK800-51进入Hank所在实验水域。  
RK800-51状态良好，但与Hank沟通频率下降。

09/20XX 实验概要  
Hank有刻意回避Connor的倾向。

02/09/20XX  
11:00 A.M.   
RK800-51以猎物对Hank示好，交谈。  
Hank拥抱RK800-51。

RK800-51与Hank交流顺利，任务进展良好。

05/09/20XX  
12:00 A.M.   
信息采集任务完成，RK800到达观察室，进行任务汇报和数据输出。  
后续指令传达：获得Hank的活性精子。  
常规机体功能检测通过。

2:00 P.M.  
RK800-51返回实验水域。  
Hank对RK800-51表示关心。

8:00 P.M.  
RK800-51与Hank谈话，Hank对任务内容表现出强烈反抗和负面态度，拒绝配合。  
RK800-51表示退让。

07/09/20XX  
4:00 A.M.  
RK800-51试图在Hank睡眠期间采集精子，失败。  
Hank与RK800-51产生剧烈争执和短暂肢体冲突。

8:00 A.M.  
RK800-51试图向Hank道歉未果。  
Hank与RK800-51开始冷战。

10:00 A.M.  
六级飓风*“耶利哥”预警。基地人员疏散演习，防风措施检测。

2:00 P.M.  
“耶利哥”登陆西海岸，基地受轻度海啸影响，供电设备故障，备用电源启动。

【2040年，联邦气象局通过极端天气安全条例新法案，增设数条极端天气等级。其中包括：六级飓风（持续风速超过175英里/小时）、七级飓风（持续风速超过190英里/小时）等。】

4:00 P.M.  
进入内风圈，水下承重发出警报，人员紧急撤离。  
隔离内墙、电网倒塌，实验观察区记录仪器损坏，实验区失联。

09/09/20XX  
10:00 A.M.  
飓风预警减弱为安全范围，恢复工作。  
实验区紧急抢修小队出动。

实验观察区财产损失报告：  
极危物种-自然人鱼-Hank：胸部贯穿伤，背部大面积挤压伤和内出血，轻微脑震荡，濒危昏迷-抢救中。  
隔离内墙76%倒塌，电网80%毁坏，备用电源损坏-抢修中。  
实验物品-仿生人鱼RK800-313-248-317-51：鱼尾组件严重受损，右臂组件断裂，软体混乱-检修中。  
实验记录仪：损坏-黑匣子已取出，信息留存完整，新仪器已到位。

……

09/09/20XX  
4:00 A.M.  
Hank脱离危险期，短暂苏醒并询问RK800-51状态。该交流在Dr. Kamski主导下进行。

5:00 A.M.  
RK800-51组件更换完成，记忆软体同步失败。  
唤醒RK800-51。在Dr. Kamski的授意下报导了Hank的死讯。  
在与Dr. Kamski对话过程中，RK800-51出现过激情绪和自毁倾向。  
▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉▉  
[删除实验记录 指令确认]

6:00 A.M.  
RK800-51检修完毕，软硬件确认正常，记忆已上传。  
全体仿生海底物种前往抢修区域协助恢复隔离墙和电网。

10/09/20XX  
10:00 A.M.  
水下区域修复完毕，设备升级完毕，仿生海底物种返回休眠舱。  
RK800-51提出探视Hank，Dr. Kamski批准并陪同。

12:00 A.M.  
RK800-51与Dr. Kamski探视Hank。  
RK800-51试图唤醒Hank，失败，表现出异常情绪。  
Dr. Kamski决定让RK800-51停留在交流试验观察区。

……  
RK800-51定时探视Hank。  
Hank清醒时与RK800-51交流顺利。

20/09/20XX  
8:00 A.M.  
康复确认完成，Hank从生物部被运送至交流试验观察区。  
RK800-51与Hank拥抱，Hank对RK800-51实施了亲吻额头的行为。

……

20/09/20XX  
4:00 A.M.  
实验观察记录仪因未知原因故障。

8:00 A.M.  
Hank与RK800-51失踪，疑似逃跑。  
出动追踪器。

12:00 A.M.  
卫星捕捉到12海里外小岛南岸有疑似Hank和RK800-51的影像。

[Error!数据删除！]  
[Error!数据删除！]  
[Error!数据删除！]

27/09/20XX  
12:00 A.M.  
Hank与RK800-51确认失联。  
Hank列为红色级别追踪目标，RK800-51进入待销毁计划。

Fin.


End file.
